My Weakness
by beachbabe12
Summary: This is the story of Voldemorts life. Starts when he was born and continues to where he is now. HBP spoilers. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't know whether this will be good or not. I thought I should do something on Voldemort because he's such a big character. Thank you to all the people who review.**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

I've seen a lot of things in my life. There was a time when I thought my life would be normal, but my dreams were crushed.

I read once that revenge eats you from the inside and you'd do anything to get revenge on someone. Who ever said that was wise, I should know.

My life started going wrong from the day I was born, the day my mother died, the day she named me after my no good muggle father.

To me, Tom was a boring name; I wanted to be pure like my classmates. I wanted to be different.

I was never angry at my mother, it wasn't her fault she died, it was my fathers. Love killed her, to me love was a weakness, and I fell weak.

I met Elladora when I was eleven, we both got into Slytherin. In seventh year we fell in love. She was Head Girl and I, Head Boy.

I had been dating her for two years before hand. She helped me look up things about my parents, and asked her parents if they knew any Riddle's in the wizarding world. I gave up when I finished my fifth year.

From my orphanage I found that my mother's dad's name was "Marvolo" and so I looked it up. People lead me to their house, the last place they were seen.

I was sixteen the first time I killed someone. And you know who that was?

My father.

He was the first person I killed. Then his parents, no good muggles.

As excellent as I was at Legilimency, I persuaded my Uncle into thinking that he had killed them. The stupid man gave a boastful confession, thinking he had done the beautiful work that I so cleverly organized.

That year was a good one for me, I preserved a memory of myself in a diary, I opened the Chamber of Secrets, petrified people, killed a Ravenclaw mudblood and blamed it on a half-giant.

I had already set up some of my Horcruxes, when I was in sixth year, Professor Slughorn was another stupid man, he gave me all the information that I needed for my plan. I wanted to cheat death.

Elladora had never been afraid of death, that's what set her apart from the others. She always said she would be happy to die for love, or something she was passionate about.

Dumbledore had already started to look me up and down twice, and suspect me for things that happened. He had no right to suspect me, none of the other teachers did.

At the age of eighteen I requested a job at Hogwarts, the main reason was so that I could stay and teach Dark Arts to those who were interested and that I would have power over them. But Professor Dippet said I was too young and wanted me to come back in around two years.

So I went to work at Borgin and Burkes, people advised me not to but how could I not when all those treasures were there to see and touch. And that's how I met little Miss Ugly Hepzibah Smith, she showed me the locket with Slytherin's symbol on it and Hufflepuff's goblet. That was the end of my job at Borgin and Burkes and another person dead.

Hockey confessed too, and I wasn't found for a while. The next time someone saw me was when I was eighteen. People never called me Tom afterwards; I was also beginning to collect followers. Lestrange and Avery were my first.

But when I was nineteen my life started going to other way. Before this my life's goal was to find out as much as possible about Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding World.

Elladora and I were still going out, but we would see less and less of each other. I went over to surprise her and found her with another man, and to be more specific, a mudblood Ravenclaw.

After he found out that she was also seeing me, he started to yell and scream at us. I was never angry at her, it was my fault, I was busy organizing my Death Eaters into order when I should have been spending time with her.

At the climax of his anger he killed Elladora. I stood, quite still waiting for the right time. I had already killed five people, I could do it again. When his back was turned I felt my pocket for my wand and muttered to deadly words. The words I feared the most, but wasn't afraid to use them on others.

That's how it really started; the filthy mudblood had killed my pure love, my weakness.

My new goal for life was to show people the way I felt when he killed my love. So I decided to kill other people's loves, and to rid the world of mudblood's. I wanted to make everyone feel the pain that I do, the pain of losing a loved one.

After that I travelled, the sights I saw would be enough to kill some people, but not me.

I had lost my weakness, so now, I was strong.

I gathered a lot of supporters on my way around. I never told them the real reason I decided to rid the world of mudbloods and blood traitors. They just assumed I was a patriotic Slytherin.

Nine years on, I was twenty eight. Dumbledore was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I went to see him about the job. I wish Dippet was still there, he would have given me the job straight away. But no, Dumbledore didn't think it was right for me to influence young people.

He's never been able to hold the position of Dark Arts teacher since.

From the 1970's onwards was the best years of my life after Ella died. People were scared and losing their loved ones.

I then heard a prophecy, that a stupid little baby would be the one to bring me down. One of my new trusted followers were close to the Potter's. They were the family that had to die if I was to succeed. Harry Potter was born on July 31st, exactly when he was supposed to.

On Halloween the next year, I killed another blood traitor and mudblood, the half-blood got away. He ruined my chances.

I lived in Albania for the best of ten years, I had the power to posses other animals but snakes were my preference.

I've met many stupid people in my years, but this man just might top the list. Quirrel. A stupid man who let me posses his body.

For the next year I watched Harry and his friends get past my troll and ruin my plans. Severus Snape wasn't helping either, he didn't trust Quirrel, but he didn't know I was under his turban.

Potter defeated me once more, he got away and Dumbledore and everyone else thought him to be the perfect student.

I went back to Albania, trying to become stronger. Lucius Malfoy helped though. My diary was in his possession, and he carefully put it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron when they were at Diagon Alley. Here was another classical example of a stupid little girl.

Harry Potter defeated me again, but the next time he wouldn't, just like his parents, they only survived three times. Harry survived though, you can be sure of that, but I returned to full strength.

In Harry's fifth year, I didn't defeat him but I weakened Dumbledore. That was my first step.

Lucius smashed the prophecy though and landed himself in Azkaban. Bellatrix did help, she killed Sirius Black, Harry's trusted godfather and apparently my "trusted servant". What rubbish, I have no trusted servant. Maybe you could call Snape my trusted servant but no one has succeeded yet.

The next year would be my best since Halloween in 1981. Dumbledore dead, Snape returned to me, Draco succeeded, the Dementor's and the giants joined our forces and more muggles and blood traitors dead.

And that's where I am today, that was the story of my life. The beginning and middle were not the best but in the end I shall triumph over the wizarding world. With Dumbledore gone I am the greatest sorcerer in the world.

In the end everyone will know the pain and suffering that I know and in the end I will be strong.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me what you though please!**


End file.
